


Ghost Of The Future

by cellard00rs



Category: Blossom Culp Series - Richard Peck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Porn Battle XI! Prompt word was 'barn', Blossom and Alexander are in high school and change is coming for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of The Future

I always reckoned I wasn't the type of girl to be going up a haymow with a boy, but going into a barn with him, well, that seemed fine enough.

And, after all, this wasn't the first time I had been in this particular barn with this particular boy.

This here was the brick outbuilding behind the Armsworth household known locally as the Ghost Barn. Mainly due to the fact that the boy I was with, one Alexander Armsworth, had seen a ghost in it.

But that was a long time ago.

We were past that now.

Seniors at Bluff City High - who would have thought? Lord only knew where he and I were going to go next.

Maybe that's what started all of it.

See, Alexander didn't quite look his usual. Oh, same mop of blonde hair, and certainly the same slim shoulders. But he was starting to grow more into his lankiness and, as of now, he looked a mess.

The top buttons of his shirt were undone, his tie loosened around his throat, and his suit jacket and trousers were patched about with dirt. Still, that was next to nothing in light of his face, where a black eye was sure to form. The right eye, to be exact. The skin around it was all ready swelling and coloring something wicked and his lower lip wasn't much better.

And me, I just stood there - Blossom Culp - same as I ever was. Same frizzy hair, same black wool stockings, same gift - the second sight, but really, this story isn't about that.

It's about what was different.

And what was different here was that my eyes were watering.

Now I'm not much one for waterworks, but what had happened not but twenty minutes ago seemed to somehow open the lid on tears for me, much to my chagrin. I ground my teeth together, trying to stave them off with anger as I spoke, "Alexander Armsworth, you had no right to-"

"I had every right," he bit out as he made sure the door to the barn was closed. I don't know why he bothered - there was no one in that big, old house of his. Heck, there was no one in any of the houses around for blocks - everyone was out in the streets, close to the center of town, celebrating Founder's Day.

I swallowed and shook my head, "I can take care of myself-"

Alexander sputtered, "Not from what I saw! Les Dawson-"

"Les Dawson is a snake."

"You don't have to tell me," he muttered, running a gentle hand along his face as he added, "Snake bit me..."

Guilt swelled up inside me, hot and unwelcome, so I snapped at him, "You wouldn't have gotten bit, if you hadn't hit him!"

He gaped at me, "If I hadn't-?! Did you _like_ what he was doing?!"

I colored, remembering the stink of alcohol on Les' breath and the feel of his grubby hands on me. I shuddered, "No, I did not-" Alexander began to speak but I didn't hear him, my voice overriding his as I continued, "-but that didn't mean you had to interfere! I was more than capable of-"

"Of what!" he exploded, "Christ, Blossom, if I hadn't come along when I did-"

"Why _did_ you come along?" I sneered, "Last I saw of you, you had your hands full. Seemed to me you and Letty were having a _marvelous_ time."

Alexander licked his lips, then winced at the action. He narrowed his eyes at me, grousing, "Yeah, well, what you saw and what was actually happening are two very different things."

"Oh?" I said, wishing my voice didn't sound so small.

Alexander rolled his eyes, "Dad-rat it, Blossom, thought you knew me better than that."

I did. Really. But lately, things between Alexander and me had been, well...complicated. I didn't really care to put my finger as to why. They just were.

Feeling a change in subject was in order, I offered, "That face of yours could use some tending to...got any water about?"

He nodded solemnly, "Up at the house. I'll go get a few things. You wait here."

Alexander snuck out of the barn as if he was planning to go up to his own house and rob it. Again, I puzzled over his actions but chose not too give it to much thought. Boys, no matter what age, were a curious lot. Instead I took a look at myself, noticing, for the first time, that I was not in tip-top shape either.

My gray dress was also patched with dirt, as was the purple sash I'd tied about my waist. My stockings were worst of all, having been torn at the knee, which I now noticed bled itself a little.

Cursing under my breath, and thinking of how Alexander was a fair bit away, I reached beneath my skirt and discarded the ruined material. Baring my scrawny legs was something of an embarrassment but I was more matter-of-fact than most. When Alexander came back with some first aid, I'd need to patch up and I could do so better without obstacles.

As I was wadding up my stockings and thinking them a lost cause, I noticed a light coming up from the haymow. Last time a light had come from there, it had been a signal from Inez Dumaine, the very same ghost who had given this barn its' name and tied me to Alexander to begin with.

But, seeing as she was long since at rest, it gave me no certain chills. Instead it filled me with a curiosity that could not be quenched save through action, so I swiftly charted my way up the steps and eased open the door for a peek.

Inside I saw that the space was actually cleaned and well taken care of. All the cobwebs and dust I remembered long ago from my youth were just that - a memory. Oh sure, in the far corner of the room there was still that big-busted dress form and some bowed-top trunks but past that I saw some things I thought never to see.

A set of books, magazines, some piled up blankets - I was looking into some kinda den. A hang-out. A hideaway. Well, son-of-a-gun.

I was unaware I had said this aloud until I heard, "Well, seeing as your whole, big head is through the door, you might as well go right on in."

I turned around to see Alexander at the end of the stairs, carrying with him a basket full of first aid fixings. I thought to object, but, not having much reason to do so, I merely nodded and went inside.

Thanks to the dark of night, the room was not as blinding as it could have been, seeing as a big window with colored-glass borders was one of the main fixtures of this area. In truth, the only light in the room came from an oil lamp that rested low on the floor.

I sat next to it, doing my best to cover up the fact I'd removed my stockings, "You leave the lamp up here? Not too smart, could set the barn afire-"

"Normally don't. Got distracted getting ready for tonight," he muttered as he sat across from me. He didn't seem eager to elaborate further, so I didn't push him. Instead I looked about the space and thought of him passing his time up here.

It made sense for him to make a place of his own, separate from the house - after all, he was a boy almost grown, and he would naturally relish some freedom from his folks (especially his Mama) - though I will admit some surprise that he chose this particular spot.

Alexander, much like myself, has the second sight, though he does his best to deny it. Considering his past history, hiding out up here seemed a bit too close to that truth he tried to deny, but I guess he had no better alternative and, as I said, Inez was long since at peace.

Alexander drew a damp wash cloth from the basket, then set it aside up on a box near by, as a make-shift table. He made sure to take hold of the lamp near me and put it there as well, before he set about resting the cloth on his lip only to hiss at the feel of it. I sighed and got to my knees, drawing it away from him, "Here. Let me do that."

I thought he would argue (as was his way) but instead he actually consented and let me take care of his face, which probably spoke to how bad it must have been hurting him. I was as gentle as possible as I dabbed away the dirt and blood, my voice warbling a little whether I liked it or not, "As much as I think you a fool for sticking your nose where it don't belong-" he started blustering here but I overrode him with words again, "-I suppose I should thank you."

He stiffened at this, drawing himself up and, in the oddest way, he seemed almost angrier, "'Thank' me?"

I narrowed my eyes, confused, as I had assumed this was what he had wanted, "Yes. You didn't have to-"

He drew away from me then, eyes slits, "Do you even _know_ what he was trying to do to you?!"

My mouth flapped silently before I tossed the cloth aside, sitting back on my heels, ire now back up and in full swing, "'Course I know! But that don't mean-"

"You said you didn't want him to!"

"No! I most certainly did not!"

"Yet you keep sitting here, trying to tell me I shouldn't have meddled!"

"Alexander Armsworth," I said this firmly, "I don't think I have to tell you what is so clearly plain but, you and me, we're two different classes of people. We're not kids anymore. We're adults. And, as adults, the differences between us are going to become more pronounced than ever, so, yes, someone like you-"

"Someone like me?"

"Alexander-"

"You're actually trying to turn this into a thing about money?"

"Not money, Alexander, class."

"I don't give a damn about class!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"I will not! You got me mad and now you're gonna listen! Blossom Culp, you're many things, but one thing you are not, lord, help me, is _stupid_. And it's stupid of you to think, no matter what my social standing, that I'm going to sit on my hands when I catch Les Dawson encroaching on your honor and attempting to take your-your-"

I was laughing fit to burst now, which was throwing Alexander well off his game, as he looked at me as if I'd lost my senses, "Why are you-?"

"My honor," I chuckled, "You were defending my _honor_?"

He scowled at me, crossing his arms and I shook my head, trying to catch my breath after my fit of giggles. I wiped at my eyes, "Oh boy, you really need to start paying attention to what side of the tracks I am on."

He shook his head, still steaming, "I don't think that matters."

I snorted, "Oh, you don't?"

"No." He said this with such steel in his voice that it actually made me falter. I licked my lips and avoided his eyes, suddenly nervous, "Well...you ought to. Your Mama-"

"I'm not my Mother." Alexander said and there was a light in his eyes I'd never seen. And I'll admit it. I was frightened. There was something happening in the pit of my stomach that set my nerves on edge and it all came from the look he was giving me. I swallowed, "Alexander...maybe I should-"

He moved quicker than I'd ever seen, his hand catching one of my wrists, his grip strong but not enough to hurt me, as he whispered, "Blossom."

My heart was pounding in my ears now, louder than it ever had, and I suddenly felt terribly heavy. I avoided looking at him as I tried to find safe ground, "Alexander, let me go."

"Blossom...have you ever-?"

His words dropped off but I caught his meaning. My eyes widened at that and I couldn't help but look at him, insulted, "No!"

"But you just said-"

"I may be from the wrong side of the tracks," I hissed, "but that don't mean I'm loose."

He nodded, more to himself than to me, "Thought so."

I relaxed, but only marginally, "Alexander, I don't know if-if you heard what Les said to me or not before he...before he started," I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it in detail, "But...I told him. I told him square and true that I ain't never...been with a man."

"He didn't believe you." Alexander supplied and I nodded, saying quietly, "Considering the state he was in, I don't think...well, it don't matter. You saw what you saw and you came in when you did and you...you didn't have to get yourself in a fight over-"

"Blossom-"

"-Lord only knows where he ended up and then there's Letty-"

"Blossom-"

"-And-and I should just go...this ain't right, this ain't proper, this-"

"Blossom, would you just shut your mouth," Alexander groaned and, with a tug of my wrist, drew me close and kissed me.

I was more than a little startled, because Alexander had _never_ kissed me. Oh sure, when we were younger I sometimes tricked him into it - or I kissed him. But that had been when we were kids and fooling around. This...this was something else.

His lips were warm and wet and full on mine. And what's more, his tongue was peeking out to slide along my bottom lip, making me gasp, because it seemed surreal to have this happen twice in one night.

When Les had been licking at my mouth it had been revolting. I had heard about kissing the 'French' way but I had never thought to someday experience it myself. And when I had, it had been so foul, I couldn't understand why someone would be interested in continuing it.

Les had been lapping at me like a thirsty dog laps at his water dish. Disgusting. But with Alexander...

It was gentle, deceptive, and at some point his fingers had carded through my hair, hands framing my face, palms brushing my cheeks. I wavered, confused, lost, as my mouth dropped open further, allowing him more access.

I wondered faintly where he had learned to do this. The idea of him doing this with Letty caused me to briefly see red, but that faded away the more he kissed me, his tongue softly probing at my own, causing fissures of heat to burst deep inside me.

He drew back, breath soft on my face as he whispered, "Blossom...kiss me back..."

This drew me up short, because I thought I had been, but as his mouth covered my own again, and his tongue once more touched mine, I got the idea of what he wanted me to do. Now, I've seen plenty of ghosts and, as such, been scared and at wit's end plenty of times, but that was nothing in comparison to this moment.

I was absolutely terrified.

I had no idea what I was doing and the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint. Or to stop. Because the more he kissed me, the hotter I became. So hot I completely forgot about how wrong all this was. Instead, all I could think about was how I wanted this to continue and, additionally, about how I wanted more.

I didn't know more of what, but, just...more...

So, reminding myself firmly that I was no coward, I did my best to kiss him back properly, letting my own tongue slide slick along his. The sound he made was most gratifying. And with it, I became bolder, exploring his mouth just as much as he was exploring mine.

Then I felt his hands leave my hair, fingers sliding along my shoulders, my arms, my back, lower, taking hold of my hips and he was moving me, easing me back and suddenly there were blankets beneath me and Alexander over top of me, kissing the air out of my lungs.

My own hands were no less idle, fingertips gripping his hair and then his back in equal measure and at some point I had started panting and moaning something awful. He drew away from my mouth and I whimpered in disappointment only to feel him string kisses along my jaw and my throat.

His hands had come to explore my front and while I hated to give it much thought, I had to admit I was a bit flat in the chest. I half expected him to pass all that by but, surprisingly, he did not seem disappointed. In fact, he seemed far from it as he gripped my small breasts, fondled them, making me moan long and low, my heart wishing that the material of this dress wasn't so thick.

A blush took me at that and only grew worse as I gasped, his cool fingertips suddenly running along my bare skin and it was then that I remembered I had taken my stockings off. Alexander, to his credit, wasn't so far gone in his lust so as not to notice, his voice thick as he remarked, "You're bare-legged?"

I did not recognize myself when I spoke, "Stockings' got torn."

"Les?"

I nodded.

"I'll kill him."

"Alexander...he didn't do nothing."

"He tried."

"And you're not?"

He froze at that. The lamp being where it was, the room had a soft, hazy sort of glow about it, shadowing his face above me. Still, I could see it enough to register the hurt, "Blossom...this is different."

"How so? He tried to take my...and now you seem bent on-"

Alexander looked at me then and the look he gave me silenced me quick.

And this was the moment where I stopped thinking of Alexander Armsworth as the boy I had grown up with and started thinking of him as the man he was destined to be, as he said, "Blossom, I love you."

I froze. I was absolutely still. There was no way on planet Earth I had just heard that.

"Blossom..."

"Alex-" I cut off short, swallowed, blinked, tried to find a way to start again, "Alexander...you can't be-"

"I love you."

I just stared at him.

He shrugged, "Long time now."

I could only breathe, "Letty..."

"We keep getting tossed together. Parents like the idea. I don't."

"Alexander-"

"We're going to graduate soon. Time I started acting like an adult. Like my own man."

I shook my head, "What happened to the boy who used to be scared of his own shadow? Who let Les, Letty, his parents, hell, even some fraternity push him around?"

He just shrugged again and I sighed, closing my eyes, "Alexander..."

"Shh," He whispered and began kissing me again, his fingers gliding along my bare skin making me light headed. His lips drew away from mine, angled near my ear, purring, "Know how many times I've been up here...dreaming about this..."

I suddenly wanted to know. Desperately. But his hands had pushed my dress up higher than it ever had been around another person, his fingertips drawing at my knickers. I moaned, my eyes sealing tightly shut as I rolled my hips, letting him draw them off me.

This was wrong, wrong, wrong, so wrong, but I was lost in a wave I had no control over. It made me think back on Mama and how she would have said this was fate. I wondered if she had ever predicted this. Maybe it was why she had disappeared a year back, leaving me to my lonesome.

Not that I minded much.

Not many girls had a whole building to themselves - even if it was a shanty. 'Sides, like Alexander said, we were about to graduate - I was as well an adult on my own as anyone else.

My thoughts fled from Mama and my living situation rather quickly as Alexander's fingers glided along my inner thigh and up higher, finding the wetness that had built up between my legs. I gasped and arched into his touch, shocked as inexplicable sensations spiraled up my body, crawling through my veins, making me shiver.

"So lovely..." he whispered and I was right set to call him a liar when he began kissing me again, silencing any protests I may have had.

His fingers continued to work over me and then, shockingly, I felt them dip lower, sinking into me. I cried out, not expecting this, but he held me fast, one finger working tenderly in and out, only to be followed by another and then another and I could feel myself thrashing beneath him as something started to grow within me.

It was a terrible ache, building in the center of my body, yet I wanted it to continue. I felt as if it was leading to something...something amazing. The lower half of my body was long since past damp and Alexander's fingers had to be soaking at this point as they worked about me and then that's when I felt it, his thumb rubbing circularly over something truly sensitive, fingers still moving in and out of my body rhythmically.

It was more than a system could take.

His name escaped me sharply as everything in the world seemed to break open and apart. The shattering of it was unbelievable. Lights exploded behind my eyes, stronger and brighter than any of the fireworks we had seen that evening for the celebration.

It was a long while before I came back down to life, Alexander, petting my hair, dropping kisses all over my trembling body. I was breathing heavily and he was chuckling as one finger poked at the medal I had pinned to my collar, "You still wear that old spelling medal."

I had never heard myself so breathless, "Only jewelry I have...past ol' Inez' brooch."

"Might have to change that."

I tried to get a grip on myself, voice equal parts serious and dismissive, "Alexander-"

"Land sakes, Blossom, is it so hard to believe that I could love you?"

"Yes," I said this with no hesitation.

Alexander sighed, annoyed, "I don't see why-"

"You treat me worse than a ghost more times than not-"

"It's not always easy for a man to make his feelings plain-"

"You seem to be doing so pretty easily enough-"

"Blossom, it's been almost over five years," He said firmly, "Two to start feeling it, two more to ignore it, and now and it's almost been a year to finally admitting it - to myself as much as to you, so, no, it hasn't been easy."

I digested this slowly, then, shifting beneath him, felt something that made my blush return in full force, "You're...um...maybe we should..."

He leaned down and kissed me quiet once more, wincing slightly, which I caught and I drew back, "Lord, I forgot all about...your face must be killing you..."

"It's not so bad," he returned, a wicked smile about his lips, "Nowhere near as bad as other parts of me."

"Oh hush." I muttered, a cross between amused and appalled. He was nothing but amused as he chuckled and held me close, arms curling possessively around me, face burying into my shoulder.

I thought back to what he had just done and wondered faintly if he had done so with some other girl. He seemed awfully well schooled. No way it was Letty. If it had been, they would be shackled into marriage right now. It seemed I didn't know Alexander Armsworth half as much as I thought I did.

Even more so as he drew back and took to kissing me again. The heat from earlier was returning to me in full force and I was surprised it was even possible for me to feel this way again after what had just taken place.

How was it possible for a body to get so worked up again? As for Alexander, his body had never been settled well in the first place and I could again feel the obvious result of his arousal prodding into my belly.

I knew well enough about anatomy to know what it was that was resting against me and I was quite sure my face was red as I whispered, "You're...um...do you-do you want me to..."

"Not if you don't want to," He offered this sincerely and I knew right then if I asked him to get off me and return me home he would. He wasn't Les Dawson. Still, doing this now, even in secret...

I said I wasn't loose and that was true enough. Still, if it got out or, worse, I ended up with child, things would certainly take a down hill slide. Apparently reading my mind, Alexander offered, "I can...before I, um-"

Now I kissed him, not wanting to talk about it further. My mind had been made up. Maybe Alexander meant he loved me when he said it. Maybe he didn't. All I knew for sure was that I was in love with him.

It's funny how things work out.

Until this moment I had no idea.

But, at some point, maybe even farther back than Alexander claims, I fell in love with him. It took this moment for me to truly see it. I guess I just denied it more often than not because, at the end of the day, I am a practical creature.

Alexander may not want to acknowledge it (who knew him to be such a romantic?) but I knew well enough that our difference in class was a major issue. There was no way his Mama would be keen to the idea of us together. I could not imagine her inviting me with open arms into the Armsworth household.

And Alexander...he was a family man through and through...if it was a choice between me and his Mama, I knew how it'd end up. With me on my side of the tracks, living out the rest of my life alone and a spinster, and he on his side, married (probably to Letty) and working a nine to five.

So - what other choice did I have?

This was probably my only chance in life to have a romantic, intimate moment with the man I'd love until I went to my grave. So, nodding, I leaned up and kissed him, my fingers reaching low, easing his shirt from his pants, touching the bare skin beneath.

Alexander groaned and kissed me hungrily, apparently not caring at all how it hurt his lip, and truth be told I tasted something copper between us now as he moved over me, settling even more firmly between my legs.

I let my hands wander downward, finding the fly of his trousers, easing it down and apart and he was more than eager, shucking his pants and undergarments aside, freeing himself for my view and I did well take a peek, curious.

A man aroused is a hell of a thing to see.

He was flush and full and I took a good grip on him, surprised at how soft the skin was, like satin covering steel. He cursed and kissed me and covered my hand with his own, moving it, showing me how he liked to be touched. I mimicked his actions, delighted by the sounds that left him - as if he was pleasantly injured.

It stirred up my blood and my legs rose up, winding around him and he gasped, chuckling "Never thought I'd finally get your spider legs up around me..."

I just breathed out, eyes closing as he kissed my neck, positioning himself to enter me. He drove in stealthily and I cried out, an unexpected shaft of pain shooting down my spine. He hushed me, apologizing, saying it wouldn't last long and true to his word as he began to move the discomfort gave way to something else.

Something beyond words...

His whole body moved above mine, his length easing in and out of me as well as his fingers had, but thicker, finally representing that 'more' I'd been thinking of earlier and I gripped tighter to him. My arms, my legs, they wrapped around him tightly, squeezing, as his name became a desperate chant on my lips, my whole being revving up as that feeling from before returned full force.

He moved against me almost relentlessly, his jerky, earlier movements giving way to hot, fluid grace and then to now, something ragged and frantic, his voice above me choked, "Blossom...god...feel so good..."

"Alexander..."

"That's it," He whispered, his fingers between us again, finding that spot he'd found between my legs before, circling it, pressing on it, "That's it...come on...let go..."

I couldn't believe it was possible for a body to experience something like this twice in one evening and not die.

But apparently it was.

I broke apart once more, and apparently, doing so was just as good for Alexander, who drove in one last time before easing out and spilling himself on the ground between us.

I was pretty damn near lost to the world for quite a while, but when I returned, it seemed that Alexander had done away with the stained blanket that had been beneath us and had instead replaced it with another. He had also made good use of the damp (and long since forgotten) cloth from before, cleaning himself off before tucking everything away.

I found my knickers and tugged them back on, rearranging myself to some semblance of normal as Alexander shuffled the blankets about us into something more comfortable, something more suitable, and drew me close to him, cuddling me again.

It was a strange thing, being wrapped up in his arms, lying on a make-shift bed. But I had no argument, finding myself unable to not enjoy the situation. Alexander kissed the side of my head as he held me, "Blossom?"

All I could manage was a "Hmm?"

"I do love you."

I smiled drowsily at that, and while I knew it wasn't wise to sleep here, like this, I decided, just for once, to do something a little foolish. Even more so when I returned, "I know."

The last thing I remembered before giving in to slumber was him hugging me tightly. Where we were to go from here was anyone's guess, but I had made my decision and did not regret it.

Still, a part of me wished my second sight would offer me some ghost of the future, but as for the rest of me, it just reeled at the surprising revelation that I was, in fact, apparently the type of girl to be going up a haymow with a boy, after all.


End file.
